


New Love

by preciousandpure



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adam and Blake are dating but it's a secret. They're at a party and someone comes up to Adam and is like "omg your friend Blake is SO hot, is he seeing anyone what's he like blah blah" generally just gushing and Adam has to keep it together while Blake is somewhere off to the side listening and dying with laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill. Thanks to the person who sent it, and thanks to my beta reader, Sarah.

"Hurry up, cowboy!" Adam yelled from downstairs. 

How was it possible for anyone to take longer than Adam to get ready? Adam had already prettied himself up, which took at least an hour of showering, then blow drying and gelling his hair. Blake had been gone for an hour and a half now, and Adam was getting impatient. Had he made Blake late for a couple parties in the past? The answer was a definite yes, but was he doing this on purpose is what Adam wondered. 

They were getting ready for a party they had been invited to a few weeks ago. It was some big Hollywood party they didn't even know who was running. But Blake loved the big parties and while Adam could sometimes get sick of them, he loved getting time to spend with Blake, and that's all that mattered to him. 

This particular party made Adam nervous, though, because it was the first time they would be going as a couple. No one knew they were a couple yet because they believed it would create somewhat of a break in the universe of show biz for quite some time, so Adam still felt uneasy going out like this, worried someone might catch on. They had just recently decided themselves in a relationship about two weeks ago so it was still all very new for them. A few dinner dates here and there, claiming to other people that questioned them that they just really were the best of friends. Otherwise, it was publicly unofficial, which they agreed was for the best.

Blake would have Adam over to his house every now and again and they would just drink and cook burgers on the grill. If it was nice enough, Blake would usually try to convince Adam to go out hunting with him. Blake knew Adam really didn't like to hunt, but he still pried anyways. When Blake would go over to Adam's, Blake would always bring the beer because usually Adam only had expensive wine. Who wanted that shit? Blake found wine too classy and Lord knows Blake was not one to have class. Adam would more than likely pick up his guitar and start jamming out a song while Blake sat there watching him and taking swigs of his beer. 

Later at night they would sit on the couch together and more than likely fall asleep to a movie they had put on. Adam was always the first to go out and it either ended with his head leaning against the back of the couch with his legs partly spread, or he would fall Blake's direction and end up laying his head on his shoulder. Blake loved it when he was focused on the movie and suddenly felt Adam's head fall onto his shoulder. He would then turn his head and smile at Adam and place a hand in his hair, gently combing his fingers through the dark strands. 

But now, they were going to be at a party with lots of drinking and lots of people who were sure to notice anything that happened if they were to make a wrong move. There would be little intimacy in the public setting, but even at that, Adam was sort of nervous about going.

Finally, Adam heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs. He looked up from his spot of the couch and was taken by surprise by how good Blake really did look. He was originally planning on making some joke about him spending so much time getting ready that he better look like the moon and the stars, but now Adam can see that he in fact did look just as good, if not better. Blake wore a blue and white plaid button up shirt with a black blazer and gray dress pants. Dress pants? Blake never wore dress pants unless he absolutely had to, or... no, that's the only time. He also wore his best black cowboy boots that could be mistaken for dress shoes if not looked at for too long. Adam looked Blake up and down.

"What?" Blake finally said after a few seconds of silence. Judging by the smirk on Blake's face, Adam knew Blake could tell exactly what he was thinking. 

Adam was smiling as he spoke. "Damn, cowboy, you clean up nice.” He gave Blake the satisfaction of a compliment, because he deserved it, but could not resist twisting it into a joke. “This isn't the queen we are going to meet, it's just a party." 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Blake smiled at Adam before pulling him into a tight embrace. "I want to look good for you, you idiot." 

"Or you just don't want me to yell at you for wearing torn jeans to a fancy Hollywood party again," Adam laughed. 

When they released each other it was Blake's turn to look Adam up and down. He was wearing a solid black button up collared shirt with gray dress pants and black dress shoes. Blake's eyes narrowed for a second before laughing. "Why the hell do we match?" 

Adam then looked down to see almost the same thing Blake was wearing. He sighed. "Wow. This matching couple stuff is freaky.” Raising an eyebrow, Adam looked back up to meet Blake’s eyes. “I didn't think it would happen to us so soon." 

Blake laughed his big Santa Claus laugh that Adam always affectionately made fun of. He looked up at Blake with loving eyes and Blake looked right back the same way. They shared these moments quite often. When they are making fun of each other or are making some remark regarding the other, they could share a longing look that let them know they were just kidding around and showed how much they truly loved each other. Once they broke the stare, they headed out the door, hand in hand. 

They arrived at the party a quarter after seven. Blake was still laughing about how, while Adam was flipping through the radio stations, they came across a Blake Shelton song that Adam turned up and instantly started singing and dancing very badly to. Just the fact that he knew every single word in that song even though it wasn’t one of Blake’s most popular ones really said something. Before entering the party, they stopped just before entering to give one more longing look to each other before they had to act like just friends. 

They walked in side by side, but not hand in hand as they would like to be. This place was huge and packed with people. There was a stage with equipment at the other end of the room. Blake nudged Adam and told him to go up there but Adam just shook his head. He wasn't comfortable without his band and plus he didn't know a single person here. 

Blake spotted the bar and headed there first thing, of course. Worried that he was going to lose Blake in the massive crowd, Adam followed him. He walked up to the bar next to Blake and the bartender set two beers in front of them. Adam looked up at Blake confusingly but Blake just smiled and said, "First one’s on me, buddy." 

Adam smiled and nudged him this time, leaning in slightly as a way to say thanks without being too obvious. He looked around again and was surprised to see absolutely no one that he knew, no one he had even seen before. For a Hollywood party, it sure lacked celebrities. After letting his eyes linger on the unfamiliar crowd for a while, Adam turned back around to find that Blake was gone. A slight panic rushed through him. He frantically looked around until he spotted Blake in the corner talking to one of his country buddies. What a dickhead, he thought. Blake was the only reason he came, what was he supposed to do now? 

As Adam sat alone, awkwardly sipping his beer, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little as he turned around to see who it was. It was a girl, young and sort of pretty, with a cheery voice. "Hey, Adam!" the girl said, as if they were friends.

Adam furrowed his brow. “Hey…” he answered slowly. He tried hard to think, and came to the conclusion that he had never seen this girl in his life. “Have we met before?" he replied back, slightly confused. 

She nodded quickly. "We have, once. It was quick, though, at a party last year." 

Last year. How was he supposed to remember random people he met last year? Still, not wanting to be rude, he continued the conversation. "Oh, cool," Adam smiled, fidgeting with the beer in his hand. He decided to make conversation. "Are you having fun tonight?" 

"Yeah,” she answered readily, “I love big parties like these.” There was something else on this girl’s mind, obviously. She glanced quickly to the corner Blake was standing in, and then turned back to Adam. “Actually, I came over to talk to you about something - about Blake. You guys are pretty close, right?" 

Startled, Adam felt like laughing, then puking. Oh god, what did she know? "Yeah,” he stammered, “We are... really great friends." He tried to speak as normally as possible, maintaining composure as best as he could. It seemed to work because she didn't seem to suspect anything. 

Her cheeks were slightly pink. She kept her eyes down and kept speaking to Adam. “This is kind of awkward to ask, but... is he single?” She leaned closer to Adam, as if whispering to him, as but kept speaking in her normal voice. “I would love to get to know him, possibly to become…” Her voice was suggestive. “You know, more than friends."

Uncomfortable, Adam glanced around the room with shifting eyes. Blake caught his eye - he had since walked back over by him, standing at the wall directly behind them, listening to the whole conversation with a huge, smug smile plastered over his face. Adam turned back around, keeping his eyes down, shaking his head. What a fucking dickhead. What the hell did he think he was doing? Trying his best not to break into an uncomfortable smile, Adam replied carefully. “He's, uh... seeing someone right now."

The girl’s smile dropped. "Oh really? Who?" she prompted, disappointment in her voice. 

There it was. That big Santa Claus laugh. Adam would recognize it anywhere. He looked over the girl's shoulder to see Blake hunched over, laughing loudly. Adam was fuming. Unfailing, Adam addressed the girl. "No one you would know,” he said through his teeth. “Just someone he met at a bar a few months ago.” He turned his eyes away from the laughing Blake and back to the girl for a moment. “I'm sorry, I actually have something to take care of,” he lied.

Confused by Adam’s behavior but not wanting to say anything, the girl smiled politely. “Well, it was nice talking to you. Have a nice rest of the night." She smiled and walked away. 

Getting up from his seat and leaving his beer behind, Adam stormed over to the still laughing Blake and punched him in the arm, not very lightly either. "I hate you," Adam said. 

In the wake of Adam’s mild rage, Blake rubbed his arm. "Ow, man.” That dumb smile was still on his face. “Sorry, but that was just too entertaining." 

Adam glared at him. "Yeah. Have fun walking home." 

"Aww, come here," Blake wrapped his arms around Adam, who started struggling. 

Stuck in the grasp, Adam tried briefly, half-heartedly, and unsuccessfully to wriggle away. "What are you doing? We aren't supposed to be doing this in public!" 

Blake laughed. "It's just a hug, man, calm down, people will love it." 

Adam still struggled in his grasp until Blake finally let go. Adam pushed him away. "I still hate you," he clarified.

"No, you don't," Blake smiled. 

Blake was right. He didn't.


End file.
